ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinect: Disney's Animal Kingdom Adventures
Kinect: Disney's Animal Kingdom Adventures (also known as just Disney's Animal Kingdom Adventures) is an open world video game released on Microsoft's Xbox 360 console and its Kinect peripheral. It is set in a virtual recreation of the Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park, featuring mini-games inspired some of the park's major attractions. In addition to the mini-games, the game also allows players to take photos of their avatars at the park and hug characters. The characters appear in their normal proportions from their films as opposed to appearing as costumed performers. Featured Attractions The attractions featured as mini-games are as follows: * It's Tough to be a Bug! * Festival of the Lion King * Kilimanjaro Safaris * Kali River Rapids * Expedition Everest * DINOSAUR * Avatar Flight of Passage * Na'vi River Adventure Meet-and-Greet Characters Several Disney characters appear in the game for meet-and-greets throughout the park. Like with the actual park characters, the player can interact with them, take photos with them, dance with them, acquire their autographs and give them hugs or high-fives. They also give the player quests to do to help them. The meet-and-greet characters include: The Oasis * Abu (Frank Welker) * Chip and Dale (Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton) * Daisy Duck (Tress MacNeille) * Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) * Goofy (Bill Farmer) * Iago (Gilbert Gottfried) * Magic Carpet * Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan) * Minnie Mouse (TBA) * Pluto (Bill Farmer) Africa * Aladdin (Scott Weinger) * Archimedes Q. Porter (Jeff Bennett) * Beshte (Dusan Brown) * Bunga (Joshua Rush) * Colonel Hathi (Jim Cummings) * Fuli (Diamond White) * Hathi Jr. (Joshua Rush) * Jane Porter (Olivia d'Abo) * Jasmine (Linda Larkin) * Kala (Susanne Blakeslee) * Kion (Max Charles) * Mowgli (Maxim Knight) * Nala (Vanessa Marshall) * Ono (Atticus Shaffer) * Shanti (Mae Whitman) * Simba (Cam Clarke) * Tantor (Jim Cummings) * Tarzan (Michael T. Weiss) * Terk (April Winchell) * Timon and Pumbaa (Kevin Schon and Ernie Sabella) * Zazu (Jeff Bennett) Asia * Baloo (Joel McCrary) * Bagheera (Bob Joles) * Cri-Kee (Frank Welker) * Kaa (Jim Cummings) * King Louie (Jim Cummings) * Flunkey (Jim Cummings) * Mushu (Mark Moseley) * Shere Khan (Corey Burton) Pandora: The World of Avatar DinoLand USA * Aladar (DB Sweeney) * Anna (Kristen Bell) * Arlo (Raymond Ochoa) * Baylene (Tress MacNeille) * Butch, Nash, and Ramsey (Sam Elliot, AJ Buckley, and Anna Paquin) * Eema (Kath Soucie) * Launchpad McQuack (Terry McGovern) * Rex (Wallace Shawn) * Scar (James Horan) * Scrooge McDuck (John Kassir) * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, and Jim Cummings) * Spot (Jack Bright) * Trixie (Kristen Schaal) * Url (Frank Welker) * Zini, Yar, Suri, and Plio (Max Casella, Corey Burton, Hayden Panettiere, and Alfre Woodard) Discovery Island * Don Karnage (Jim Cummings) * Flik (Dave Foley) * Hopper (Andrew Stanton) * Kenai (Josh Keaton) * Kit Cloudkicker (TBA) * Koda (Jeremy Suarez) * Judy Hopps (Ginnifer Goodwin) * Molly Cunningham (TBA) * Nick Wilde (Jason Bateman) * Pocahontas (Irene Bedard) * Rebecca Cunningham (Laura Osnes) * Slim, Francis, and Heimlich (Corey Burton, Dennis Leary, and Bill Fagerbakke) * Stitch (Chris Sanders) Rafiki's Planet Watch * Princess Atta (Jodi Benson) * Bernard (Corey Burton) * Miss Bianca (Jodi Benson) * Dim (Brad Garrett) * Princess Dot (Hayden Panettiere) * Genie (Jim Meskimen) * Rafiki (Khary Payton) Collectibles Photos There are several types of photo's in this game. The player cannot take any pictures until they have the camera from Mickey and have bought the corresponding photo album. They include: * Photo Passes: These are pictures of landmarks around the park. Altogether there are 79 to capture, but are easy to find as each landmark has a notification sign near them. * Discoveries: These are places of interest around the park. Many are given to you by characters for a task. * Hidden Mickeys: Hidden Mickeys are located around the park for you to find. There are 98 all together. * Character Snapshots: Each character can be snapshot with the player. There are 44 of these. Gallery Category:Video games Category:Single player